Rise of the Demogoblin V4
by Icon of Sin
Summary: A better life. That was all Naruto wanted and he will have it with the help of a certain demon who has chosen him as his successor. Once he takes the mantle of Demogoblin, he will return to the Elemental Nations and begin his reign of terror... At least that was the plan. What Naruto never expected was to cross paths with a certain blonde who like him also desired a better life.
1. Chapter 1

Rise of the Demogoblin V4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, RWBY or Spiderman.

Naruto/ Demogoblin x Salem

Note: My grammar sucks so heads up.

"Normal speech"

'Normal thought'

"_**Demogoblin speech**_"

'_**Demogoblin thought**_'

Chapter 1

Sadness.

That is what a ten year old boy known as Naruto Namikaze was feeling as he watched his parents train his little twin sisters in the ways of the ninja while hiding behind a tree.

His parents were none other than Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage aka the Yellow Flash and Kushina Namikaze the red hot-blooded habanero.

His twin sisters were known as Narumi Namikaze and Saya Namikaze. Both are seven years old right now.

Seeing his parents and sisters training together as a family and having a good time, he began to wonder if things would ever get better for him.

'Why is it always about them? Just because they have the Kyuubi's chakra sealed inside of them doesn't mean they deserve all the attention.'

No matter how many times he's seen this scenario happen before his eyes, he still can't help but feel jealous of his sisters while wishing it was him in their place. He knew deep down that things would never change and was now coming to terms with it. But still…

'Do they really not care about me?'

Not wanting to look at them any longer, he decides to head back home while inwardly debating whether or not saving them had been worth it seeing as things haven't changed one bit.

'_**I told you we should've let the Fox kill them. Instead you wanted to save their worthless hides in the hopes that they would finally acknowledge your existence.' **_A demonic voice spoke in his head. The same voice that saved him six years ago.

**FLASHBACK:**

Six years ago a masked man had appeared out of nowhere and had taken the twins hostage in order to get the Yondaime away from the current vessel of the Kyuubi so that he could incorporate his plan in releasing the Kyuubi to destroy the village.

Having taken the twins hostage the masked man had thrown the two newborns in the air, making the Yondaime act fast to save his newborn daughters. However upon closer inspection he noticed that each twin had an explosive tag on their blankets that was about to go off. So acting quickly the Yondaime removed the blankets and threw the explosive tags away while using his Hiraishin to get them to safety before the tags could go off while regrettably leaving his wife behind at the mercy of the masked man.

After getting the twins to safety he had rushed back to save his wife only to find her laying on the ground with the masked man nowhere in sight. His wife had then told him that the masked man had released the Kyuubi and had gone straight for the village. Having no choice but to deal with the beast he first took his wife to where the twins were currently located and after kissing them goodbye he quickly made his way towards the rampaging Kyuubi.

As he was fighting the beast, the fox then began gathering energy creating a black ball of pure chakra, intent on destroying him along with the village. When the beast fired the chakra ball he then used his Hiraishin on the massive ball of chakra, successfully redirecting it somewhere else away from the village.

Just before he could sigh in relief he was then ambushed by the masked man who tried to capture him in a vortex however with quick thinking he was able to use his Hiraishin at the last second to get away while knowing the masked man would follow.

AN:(I will skip the fight between Minato and Tobi since you all know what happened)

After the retreat of the masked man, Minato had gathered Kushina and the twins outside to seal the kyuubi into the newborns seeing as his wife was too weak from giving birth to have the Kyuubi sealed inside of her again and with the fox fast approaching, seeing no other choice Minato decided to use the Death Seal to summon the Shinigami in order to seal the kyuubi in the twins by sealing the Yin chakra into Narumi and the Yang into Saya.

**Naruto POV/Minutes Prior:**

What Minato didn't know was that before he fought the masked man, his eldest son Naruto had encountered him first. He had been watching the masked man from a safe distance while unknown to him the masked man had already sensed him the moment he arrived. In a matter of seconds the masked man appeared behind Naruto with the intent of using him as a hostage should the Yondaime interfere with his plans.

"You must be the Yondaime's eldest son" the masked man said from behind Naruto.

Naruto hearing a voice behind him quickly turns around only to be lifted up in the air with a hand wrapped tightly around his neck by the masked man. Naruto struggled to get the hand off his neck since he couldn't breathe and was on the verge of passing out from the man's tightening grip around his neck but knew it was futile seeing as the man holding him by the neck was much stronger than him.

'Is this really how it ends' Naruto thought before passing out.

Sensing the Yondaime arriving, 'Tobi' was about to knock out the boy and use him as a hostage when out of nowhere the boys hand shot up to his own neck and grabbed him in a tight grip making it hard to breathe. Not expecting this along with the massive pain in his neck the masked man tried to use his Kamui ability to "escape" the grip only to find out he was unable to.

Realizing his Kamui is not working, he quickly let go of the boy and began to try and break free from the surprisingly strong grip around his neck but was shocked that the boy's grip was too strong to remove.

'How is he this strong' the masked man thought while still trying to free himself.

Suddenly he started to feel his neck burning along with the grip getting tighter and soon begins to panic seeing he was unable to release the grip on his neck and just as he took out a kunai from under his sleeve to stab the boy, he started hearing a faint but evil laughter coming from the child.

"_**Do you really think I will let you kill the boy?**_" Eyes widening, he looks back at the kid's face, only to see red eyes with black slits looking back at him." _**Tell me you useless sack of flesh. Do you really think I will let you kill my successor?**_" 'Naruto' said in a demonic voice all the while squeezing the man's neck even tighter along with the burning sensation getting worse forcing the masked man to drop his kunai in pain while struggling to get free from the iron grip seeing as he couldn't breathe.

Sensing someone approaching, 'Naruto' gives him a warning. "_**I can sense your fear of dying here and it would be so easy to end your worthless life but I won't. I want you to remember this moment where I could have ended your pathetic life and I also want you to remember what I'm about to tell you. The Shinobi world will never be the same once this boy has taken my mantle and when he does, all five nations will know true terror, unlike your so called Moons Eye Plan.**_"

Tobi's eyes widened when he heard that while the possessed 'Naruto' had a disturbing grin when he saw this. "_**You're wondering how I know about your idiotic plan? Well let's just say that it's one of my many abilities**_" said the possessed Naruto while giving a demented laugh.

Sensing the Yondaime was now seconds away from arriving he decides to continue. "_**It seems our time is up. Remember this so you'll know he has returned to this world.**_"

At that moment Tobi saw the boy become a tall demonic looking creature wearing a tattered robe that was dark blue on the outside and red on the inside while his clothes consisted of a dark blue colored armor with a demonic faced orange belt.

But what really frightened him was his face. It was a pale yellow demonic face with red slitted eyes and its mouth was open showing razor sharp teeth with a long red tongue.

'He looks like…' "_**A Goblin**_" the unknown entity finished the man's thoughts for him scaring him even more.

It was then Tobi spotted a yellow flash signifying the arrival of the Yondaime when he realized he had taken his eyes off the 'boy' and when he looked back, the boy… no the Goblin was gone.

After the ordeal with the masked man, the possessed boy had then arrived at the place where the twins were being used to seal the Kyuubi's chakra. As the Shinigami was about to split the Kyuubi's soul in two, the soul had suddenly disappeared from it's sight and when the Shinigami followed it's trail with it's eyes it then saw what looked to be a boy with red slitted eyes looking him directly in the eyes.

"_**This soul is mine Shinigami!**_" said the possessed Naruto to the Shinigami.

Eyes narrowing the Shinigami was about to reach for the boy to get the soul back when out of nowhere the boy had summoned what looked like a black pumpkin of sorts that was emanating dark energy and seeing this the Shinigami paused. The Shinigami then nodded to the boy and disappeared with the Namikaze family unaware of what had transpired, still confused as to how they were still alive.

**FLASHBACK END:**

Naruto has been neglected most of his life, even more so since his twin sisters came into the picture and all because they each held a piece of the Kyuubi… or so they thought. What his parents didn't know was that he was in possession of the Kyuubi's soul meaning the twins only had the fox's chakra sealed inside of them and without the soul in their possession then the chakra they had sealed inside of them would eventually run out.

Once that happened what then? Would they finally want to train him?

It angered him to no end that his parents had refused to train him, always with the same excuse that his sisters needed to be trained in order to be able to control the fox's chakra but that was fine. He no longer needed their help seeing as he now had a teacher of his own. This teacher was none other than the same mysterious voice that had saved both him and his worthless family six years ago.

This voice has been teaching him abilities he never knew he had, with one such example being able to control fire. He had discovered this one day while exploring the forest by himself when he was suddenly attacked by a wild animal. The wild animal seeing Naruto all alone had then lunged at him, hoping to make him it's next meal when Naruto acting on instinct shot his hand out having a blast of fire shoot from the palm of his hand, burning the animal alive. Unfortunately the grass around him was dry making it easily flammable which led to him being surrounded by flames.

Just when he thought he was a going to die, he suddenly hears a voice.

"_**Do not fear the flames boy, for they are yours to command.**_"

Confused he reached out to the flames and to his astonishment he was unharmed.

Since then he would listen to the voice and would do everything it told him to. It taught him how to control the flames to an extent since he was still too young to fully control them while teaching other necessary things that he needed to learn in order to survive.

Unfortunately it eventually got to the point where the voice could no longer teach him anything while he remained in the village which is when it told him that if he wanted to get stronger then he would need to leave the village so they could finally meet face to face and begin his true training.

Naruto knew he needed to leave in order to get stronger if he wanted to show his family that it was a mistake to ignore him which is why he had been making preparations for when he would finally leave.

And as luck would have it, today was that day.

"Tonight I will leave this village. For tonight onwards my life will never be the same" said Naruto to himself and couldn't help but chuckle for he had a nagging feeling that his life will change for the better.

He then remembered the name the voice gave him when he asked him what to call him.

"_**Demogoblin.**_"

I was bored so I tried my hand at a Naruto/ RWBY story and yes I'm aware the intro is very similar to V1.


	2. Chapter 2

Rise of the Demogoblin V4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, RWBY or Spiderman.

Naruto/ Demogoblin x Salem

Note: My grammar sucks so heads up.

"Normal speech"

'Normal thought'

"_**Demogoblin speech**_"

'_**Demogoblin thought**_'

Chapter 2

**Konoha:**

It is near midnight in the village of Konohagakure with the shops closed, the streets empty and the only signs of life are the few Shinobi patrolling the village. While most of the village is asleep awaiting the next day, there is one person in particular who has other plans which involve leaving said village to follow his own path, unaware of the impact he will have on not only the Shinobi world but another world as well.

**Namikaze Mansion:**

Inside the Namikaze mansion Naruto was just about ready to leave the village having packed everything of importance so he could make his way to the hidden cavern the Demogoblin had spoken about where he would find a gateway of sorts that connected this world to the one the Goblin was currently residing in when he stumbled across an old photo.

The photo itself was a picture of his "Family" all smiling together with his mother holding the newborn Narumi and his father holding Saya with him standing in the middle. However unlike them he wasn't smiling, if anything his face was devoid of any emotion.

Ever since his family survived the attack his parents had started paying even less attention to him to the point where it seemed like they only had two kids.

His parents would only ever pay attention to the twins, always granting them everything the twins wanted in order to make them happy. Hell, they even started training the spoiled brats about a year ago in the ways of the ninja so they would have a certain advantage over the others when the time finally came for them to join the academy.

Not once had they bothered to do the same for him.

If he were honest it didn't bother him much since no matter how bad things were for him no matter what they were still his younger sisters and he would've wanted them to be happy. Problem was both his sisters knew of his treatment and instead of helping him out, they would instead make fun of him, often mocking him on how their parents would always ignore him for being a loser. In their eyes he was a disgrace to the Namikaze name and assumed it was the reason why his parents didn't bother with him.

_"It's not like Tou-san or Kaa-san care about you. In fact they're probably wondering everyday why you haven't left yet."_ Saya mockingly said to Naruto

Naruto then thought back before the twins were born and how even then his parents wouldn't pay much attention to him. Whenever he would ask his father to play some games with him, to train him or anything just to spend time with him, he would always have the same excuse that he was busy with either paperwork or he was tired and when he would ask his mother she would always say "maybe later Sochi " and would do something else or she would just go out with her friends while leaving him alone.

It wasn't until later that he discovered that the real reason he was treated this way was because his parents didn't want the responsibility of having a child and instead wanted to continue the life they were living before he was born.

Despite how they treated him, he still believed that things would turn around for him, especially when he got the news that his mother was pregnant.

Honestly he should've seen it coming the moment he heard his mother was pregnant with twins knowing that once the twins were born, the chances of him being able to spend at least one day with his parents as a family were over. But even so he had hoped that maybe, just maybe with the help of his siblings his parents would finally start acting like real parents should and they could finally be a family. Instead it got much worse to the point he might as well not exist to them.

You would think that his life of neglected by his family would be the main cause for his hatred for them but no. The real reason was because the day the Kyuubi was defeated, his father had declared to the village that he was the jailer of the Kyuubi instead of his sisters.

The bastard had made him the scapegoat for those who had lost their loved one's during the Kyuubi's attack, with the villagers blaming him for everything since he had the tailed beast 'sealed' inside him which is when the attacks began.

There were times were he was caught off guard and was then beaten like an animal. Hell, he's even had a few close calls at being at deaths door.

To make matter's worse his own mother had turned a blind eye on what the blonde bastard had done to him, leaving him to fend for himself and when he finally confronted them about it they had told him that he had to endure for both his sister's sake, not wanting that kind of life for them.

'Endure'

Thinking about how his life has been so far and knowing it will only get worse in the years to come Naruto balls his fist and began to shake in pure rage, never noticing his eyes changing to a red color briefly.

Opening the hand holding the crumbled picture he then conjures some flames and incinerates the picture.

"You will pay for making my life hell Namikaze's. YOU WILL ALL PAY!" Naruto yells in his head in rage.

'_**Calm yourself Naruto. Their time will come'**_

Nodding, he calms down and returns to the task at hand and quickly puts on an old brown tattered robe. Making sure the coast was clear he then jumps out of the window and makes his way towards the nearest alleyway and hides in the shadows.

"_**Set them off so you can leave this pathetic excuse of a village**_" the voice commanded and nodding Naruto does as he's told by making a familiar hand sign and thus begins the plan.

***_Sounds of explosions going off in multiple directions_***

Setting off the explosive notes which he secretly planted around the village days before without anyone being the wiser had the desired effect as patrols were scrambling everywhere trying to figure out what was happening and knowing that the village will be on full alert soon, Naruto knew he had a limited window of opportunity to leave.

"Time to go"

Moving quickly he started running through the alleyways while making sure he wouldn't be spotted by anyone though it was highly unlikely since nearly every ninja was busy investigating the explosions.

Naruto knew that the only ninja he had to worry about were the two gatekeepers guarding the entrance he was heading towards. Though luckily the Demogoblin had taught him how to use a certain pumpkin bomb that would ensure his escape.

Meanwhile the two Chunnin guards were fully alert, making sure that no one got in or out of the village after the explosions happened. What they never expected was a small pumpkin to roll next to their feet which went off a second later, engulfing them in a big green cloud of smoke that disoriented both Chunnins while making them cough uncontrollably. They were caught by so much surprise that they never even noticed a robed figure appear behind them knocking them out.

After knocking them out Naruto jumped up the nearest tree branch and started tree jumping while listening to Demogoblin on where to go.

'That gas pumpkin bomb was very effective' Naruto couldn't help but think in awe seeing how easily it can bring one's defense down.

"_**Just wait till I teach you the explosive ones**_" the voice said to Naruto while letting out a disturbing chuckle.

After tree jumping for a few hours Naruto started to feel tired when the voice suggested he find a nearby cave to rest. Quickly finding one Naruto cautiously makes his way inside fully alert for any wild animals that could be lurking in the shadows. After looking around the whole cave and seeing it was empty, he then relaxes and takes off his robe while laying it on the ground to use it as a sleeping mat.

Going back outside he then looks for some wood to start a fire so he could keep warm. After finding some he then heads back and places them in the middle of the cave and then conjuring some fire in his hand, he then sets the wood ablaze.

After a few minutes of getting warm he then lays down on his robe and falls asleep.

Unknown to Naruto the moment he fell asleep, four Shinobi with blank white masks stepped out of the shadows and walked closer to him, intent on capturing him. However unknown to them, Naruto may have been asleep but not Demogoblin for he always kept watch. Taking control of the boy once again, barely suppressing a grin for what he was about to summon, the fire Naruto started to keep warm began to rise, taking on the form of a demonic winged creature.

Not realizing the danger they were in, the four shinobi prepared to make their move when suddenly the "creature" shot straight towards them with the intention of cutting them in half.

"_**Nothing but corpses**_", 'Naruto' spoke out loud alerting the four, but it was already too late.

Story might be a little slow at the moment but he will travel to the RWBY universe soon.

I'm also debating whether or not to add Cinder.


	3. Chapter 3

Rise of the Demogoblin V4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, RWBY or Spiderman.

Naruto/ Demogoblin x Salem x Cinder Fall

Note: My grammar sucks so heads up.

"Normal speech"

'Normal thought'

"**_Demogoblin speech_**"

'**_Demogoblin thought_**'

Chapter 3

A few hours had passed since the incident with the Root ninjas and we now find Naruto once again tree jumping, now even more determined to find the cave. Demogoblin had woken him up a few hours ago and had told him what transpired the moment he fell asleep. Needless to say Naruto was not pleased.

'I won't go back to Konoha and I sure as hell won't become one of Danzo's weapons.' Naruto thought angrily as he recalled the information he was told from what Demogoblin was able to gather from one of the dying Shinobi. He knows now that Danzo has been watching him for some time now, suspecting there was more to him than what he was letting on.

Back when he was in the academy, he was considered the dead last since he would always fail the exams which unsurprisingly made him the laughing stock of the class while his parents would give him looks of disappointment, thinking that maybe he wasn't cut out to be a Shinobi.

Unknown to them, it was all a ruse for he purposely failed the exams. Two important lessons the Demogoblin taught him was that Knowledge is power and how one should never reveal their hand unless absolutely necessary.

With this is mind, not only did they know nothing of his abilities but the fact that they thought he wasn't shinobi material worked to his advantage.

Having no reason to suspect him, what nobody in the academy or the village as a whole ever realized was that he was always watching them, studying them to see what they specialized in and how it can be used against them. To learn more on the clans themselves, he would always go to the library to read on the history of the various clans in Konoha along with any other clans they have come across, always paying close attention to what their abilities were when mentioned and memorizing them. Ironically the one clan that really caught his attention was the Uzumaki Clan and how they specialized in fuinjutsu.

Now that he thought about it, he remembered studying one of his "father's" kunai's that he had in his office in the Namikaze compound and how upon closer inspection he had seen some sort of seal on it.

"So that seal is the secret of the Hiraishin" Naruto said with narrowed eyes while inwardly making a note to make a copy of the seal onto paper having memorized it so he could study it and see if he could find a weakness so when the time came to confront the Yondaime he would be able to counter it.

"**_I cannot wait to see the look on the Yondaime's face when he realizes his fabled Hiraishin technique is useless against you_**" Demogoblin couldn't help but say, making Naruto smirk.

Shaking his head and focusing back on the task at hand, Naruto continues on when he suddenly spots a small town up ahead. Dropping down he then sees a small sign near the entrance.

_**The Land of Waves**_

As he entered the town he couldn't help but notice how peaceful it was. Everywhere he looked people were smiling while others were simple having idle conversation and laughing afterwards. He could even see children running around playing games. Overall quite a peaceful place.

"**_The cave is just beyond this town Naruto_**" inwardly nodding he kept walking while ignoring everyone when he suddenly passes by some random girl. He didn't know why but for some reason he felt like he just missed out on something.

Ignoring the odd feeling he continues on when he arrives at another forest. Right away Naruto could see there was something off about the forest, mainly since the trees themselves looked like they were dying but figured it had something to do with whatever was inside the cave. Seeing as the Goblin had yet to tell him to change direction he just kept going straight.

Demogoblin seeing Naruto was about to find the cave couldn't help but grin as he imagined the look on Naruto's face when they finally meet.

'…**_And then there's the training he will receive for I refuse to have a weak child as my successor. When I'm done with him he will become Hell incarnate._**' He then starts to chuckle which turns into a full blown loud cruel laughter.

**A few minutes later:**

"**_Naruto, were here_**"

Naruto immediately stops walking and looking ahead he could make out what looks like a small opening which meant it was the cave entrance. Making his way inside he notices that there's nothing out of the ordinary but continues on nonetheless. As he walks deeper inside he is then surprised when he reaches a dead end.

"This is a dead end" Naruto spoke to Demogoblin while looking around to see if he missed anything.

All of a sudden the walls in the cave were set ablaze revealing strange symbols.

"**_Spill some blood on the ground so we can finally meet._**"

Hearing this Naruto takes out a kunai that he took from one of the dead ROOT ninjas but then hesitates as he starts to think about what he is about to do.

'Do I really want to do this?'

Thinking back to how his life has been so far, he tightens his hold on the kunai and cuts his hand letting the blood fall on the floor. The moment his blood hit the flaming floor everything turned bright and Naruto was engulfed in a red light.

**The Dimension between Dimensions:**

Pure darkness. That was all that could be seen. It was a place devoid of life. Floating in the endless darkness was a small square shaped metallic device that suddenly powered on, creating a black vortex which the device disappears into with the vortex closing afterwards.

**With Naruto/Unknown Location:**

Naruto finally regaining his sight immediately looks around only to find that he was no longer in the cavern.

"Where am I?"

"**_Welcome Naruto!_**"

Naruto quickly turns to the source of the voice only to come face to face with a demonic creature with pale yellow skin, red slitted eyes and razor sharp teeth that was wearing a tattered dark blue robe and armor while sitting on a throne of sorts.

"Demogoblin" he said with wide eyes as the Goblin nods in confirmation, all the while the goblin was inwardly laughing at the child's reaction.

"**Tell me Naruto. ****_Are you ready to change your life forever?_**" the Demon asked.

This was it. There was no turning back, not that he ever planned to. Seeing the Goblin getting up from his throne he knew things were about to change but he didn't care for he will embrace the changes and deal with all challenges head on.

* * *

**13 years later/3 years in the Elemental Nations:**

Thirteen years had passed since Naruto's arrival in the dimension known as Otherplace or as the other Demon's called it, Limbo and had since become his new home. While in Otherplace Naruto quickly learned how time moved differently in Otherplace than in the Elemental Nations and more importantly he learned about 'The Demogoblin' and his origin.

**FLASHBACK:**

Naruto was astonished when the world they were in had turned into some sort of an advanced looking "town" with really tall buildings and metal contraptions with wheels moving around which he soon found out were called cars and that the town was called a city known as New York. Next he saw what appeared to be some guy in a red and blue spider themed costume shooting what seemed to be webs from his wrists at buildings to move around. The Goblin had said that his name was Spiderman, causing him chuckle at the name.

What really caught his attention though was the individual Spiderman was fighting. The individual was wearing an orange hooded robe and vest with a blue suit underneath. He even had a pale yellow face with red eyes that closely resembled Demogoblin's. Here he learned that the individual went by the name Hobgoblin and that their close resemblance was no coincidence, something he would explain later on.

Having accepted the answer he then noticed that the Hobgoblin was flying on some strange purple metal creature which Demogoblin explained was called a glider.

He watched how the Hobgoblin was dominating every fight against the web slinger by shooting some sort of projectiles from the glider at the web slinger, cutting all the webs he shot at the buildings while throwing pumpkin bombs from atop of the glider.

The scene then changed to Spiderman who had finally turned the tables on the Hobgoblin who had been toying with the web head instead of killing him which ultimately lead to his defeat. At that point he made a mental note to avoid doing what the Hobgoblin did which was to never underestimate your opponent.

When the fight was over, the scene had changed once again to a later time where a man named Norman Osborne was working on a serum when an accident occurred that resulted in an explosion that "ended" his life.

Later a new Goblin had appeared who called himself the Green Goblin. The Green Goblin began kidnapping those who he claimed were responsible for Norman's "demise". From what he could tell, this Green Goblin was somewhat similar to The Hobgoblin except this one had super strength, had better weapons including a secondary much larger glider and was a lot more cunning.

After witnessing the first fight between Spiderman and the Green Goblin, it then changed to where the Green Goblin was chasing after the Hobgoblin which ultimately lead to the Hobgoblin's defeat and his identity being revealed. During their fight there was one thing that really caught his attention which was the metal "box" that was able to open black vortexes which allowed the user the ability to go anywhere they wanted.

'I wonder if Demogoblin has it' Naruto questioned seeing as these were just visions of the past.

The scene changing again he was not surprised when the web slinger once again crossed paths with the Green Goblin. From the looks of things, the goblin had grown tired of Spiderman always getting in his way which is when he decided to start targeting the web head's loved ones, mainly the red head which pushed the hero over the edge.

In the end during their scuffle the girl was accidently sucked into one of those vortexes never to be seen again while the device itself began to malfunction and the Goblin not thinking straight decided to use it anyway which of course resulted in him also being sucked into one of those vortexes along with the device and was now trapped inside between dimensions forever.

Overall like the Hobgoblin, the Green Goblin had lots of chances to kill Spiderman but decided to torment the man, believing he could end his nemesis anytime he pleased. Here he made another note to himself to never get overconfident. Giving your enemies a chance is the stupidest thing anyone can ever do.

After Norman's defeat the scene then changed to the Hobgoblin again which Demogoblin explained that this was the moment were he would finally appear. Looking on he wasn't surprised that Machendale aka the Hobgoblin refused to change his ways and with the Green Goblin gone it wasn't long until he returned to the life of crime. Though every time he would attempt to steal something he would be stopped by the web slinger.

His surroundings then changed to that of a war with various demons which the Demogoblin called the "Inferno Crisis". He is then shown the Hobgoblin following some demons where he then comes across some demonic lord who then offers him the power of a Demon in exchange for his soul, not knowing the Demon would be in full control of his body.

Since the deal was made, several interesting events had transpired. The first being the Demon taking over Machendale's body who wasted no time in causing havoc followed by separating into two separate entities with the demon half retaining all the memories of Machendale/ Hobgoblin leading to the Birth of Demogoblin.

Next the Demogoblin went on a personal holy crusade to punish sinners which eventually lead to him joining a group of deranged psychopaths consisting of a serial killer/Symbiote host known as Carnage, an insane woman known as Shriek, a four armed creature with the web slingers abilities which the group called Doppleganger, and finally a man with the power of the Carrion virus who went by the name Carrion. Eventually Demogoblin had grown tired of the group and had gone on his own again. It wasn't long before both Demogblin and Hobgoblin crossed paths again which then lead to a fight to the death.

After fighting for some time, even though both were severely wounded it was quite clear that Demogoblin still had the upper hand which made the Hobgoblin desperate.

The Hobgoblin knowing he couldn't beat his Demon counterpart in a fair fight had decided to use other tactics. Knowing of Demogoblin's obsession with sinners while knowing that only the children were spared his wrath since they were the only ones he didn't consider sinners he then threw a pumpkin bomb at an unsuspecting mother and child resulting in the mother hitting her head on a nearby pillar and going unconscious while the child cried for his mother, unaware that the same pillar had been damaged by the explosion and was about to crush them.

Knowing he would die, using what little strength he had left, Demogoblin had let the Hobgoblin go so he could hold the crumbling pillar in place long enough for the now arriving Spiderman to save the mother and child.

Unfortunately his strength had eventually given out after taking so much damage and was ultimately crushed by the pillar.

At this he made yet another note to himself that not everyone deserves to die seeing as the Demogoblin thought that only the children were innocent while the rest were sinners. Of course should he ever come across anyone who resorted to cowardly tactics, then he would kill them in the most painful way imaginable.

"**_I had the potential to become one of the most powerful, if not the most powerfulest had I focused on training in my powers. Instead I chose to hunt sinners which lead to all those defeats. Do not make the same mistakes me and my predecessors made Naruto."_**

"**_As my successor I promise you I will train you to the ground to ensure you become a being of unimaginable power._**" Demogoblin spoke in a serious tone.

"Yes. I will not make the same mistakes that you three made which was underestimating your opponent, being overconfident and to declare everyone an enemy while neglecting my training. It would be foolish to do so and I vow to you that I will succeed were all three of you failed" Naruto said to the Goblin understanding why he was shown this and to not fall like the other three.

**5 years later:**

Five years had passed since then and now we find Naruto dodging explosive pumpkin bombs being thrown at him by Demogoblin while countering with his own. Demogoblin was on his glider while Naruto was on foot since the Demogoblin had yet to teach him how to summon the glider. Though this was done on purpose.

Demogoblin knew that ninja fought much differently than what he was used to. A ninja would go from using kunai's and swords to Jutsu and Taijutsu and knew he had to first train Naruto in being able to dodge and counter anything that was thrown at him. Unlike the other two Goblins, Demogoblin never used technology to create weapons. No he had what was called magic. With it he could not only summon his glider but summon weapons at will. He had given Naruto some of this power so he could begin training him in conjuring weapons or in this case pumpkin bombs.

Demogoblin seeing a pumpkin bomb heading his way quickly throws one of his own at the incoming bomb having both explode from the impact.

'**_Not bad Naruto, not bad at all. Those meat bags won't know what hit them_**' Demogoblin thought while chuckling inwardly.

**Another 5 years later:**

We now see Naruto fighting other Demons hand to hand. He knew he couldn't just rely on the pumpkin bombs so he resumed his training in hand to hand combat to ensure he wasn't defenseless should he find himself surrounded by multiple enemies while unable to use his bombs.

'Although I could always burn them alive' he thought to himself.

As he was fighting them he couldn't help but think back to how he learned Taijutsu with the help of the one called Might Guy. A year before he left the village, his mentor had told him to seek a teacher who specialized in Taijutsu and see if they would be willing to teach him which of course led him to the training grounds since he knew just the person to teach him.

He remembered hiding on top of a tree branch while watching a man who was considered a Taijutsu specialist train using numerous training logs. To some they might think the man looked ridiculous and his so called training methods were off but not him. No, he knew everything this man did was effective and deadly. Might Guy was the one.

After waiting for the man to finish his training he had then jumped off the tree branch and approached the man to see if he would train him and funny enough it turned out the man had been waiting for him to approach him.

He had wasted no time in learning everything he could from the man before his defection. He may have only trained for a year but he did learn a lot when it came to close quarter combat. He was by no means a master… yet but he was very proficient.

Now combining his training that he learned from Might Gai with the powers Demogoblin had given him which granted him super strength, agility, and stamina, Well… let's just say those poor Demons never stood a chance.

**3 years later/now 13 years in Otherplace:**

'You'll have to do better than that Demogoblin" Naruto spoke while grinning. At this point Naruto had grown quite a bit.

No longer was he some small child who was considered the "dead last". Now he stood as a twenty three year old who is six foot five with spiky somewhat faded blond hair with red tips and had a semi muscular build. Right now he was wearing an exact replica of Demogoblin's clothing minus the demon form for he had yet earn it.

At the moment Naruto was sticking to the wall of a nearly destroyed building by focusing Chakra in the soles of his feet, having just dodged a flaming missile from the Demogoblin's glider.

Seeing the Goblin approaching and thinking quickly he throws three pumpkin bombs with one being a smoke bomb which he then detonates, having the smoke bomb blind the goblin who was wondering why the other two didn't go off. While Demogoblin was distracted Naruto eyes glowed red which caused the other two "pumpkin bombs" to glow and scatter which then revealed to be razor bats.

Demogoblin seeing the silhouettes of the razor bats was about to dodge when Naruto suddenly appears behind him and shoots a lightning bolt from one of his fingertips at his back.

"**_GAAAAH!_**" The Goblin screams in pain from the lightning bolt along with the razor bats impaling themselves in his flesh resulting in him falling off his glider and hitting the ground face first.

After laying on the ground for a few seconds the Goblin turns around only to see his student standing over him with a wicked grin and a flaming pumpkin bomb in hand.

Seeing this the Demogoblin can't help but laugh.

**FLASHBACK END:**

Shaking his head at the memories Naruto can't help but feel excited seeing as he was finally going to learn the most crucial ability in the Demogoblin's arsenal.

The ability to summon the glider and learning how to use its weapons.

"**_Naruto. To summon the glider you must…_**" The Goblin was then interrupted by the appearance of a black vortex.

**Unknown Location/Minutes Prior:**

"A prisoner. This is the life I am destined to live. All because my father believes I will destroy the world."

The one speaking was a beautiful young woman who looked to be in her early twenties.

She had fair skin, light blue eyes and pale blonde hair which she currently had down with only a small section being tied into a bun along with a large lock that framed her face to the left.

For clothing she wore a white sleeveless shirt with a raised pale blue collar and a blue rhombus-shaped crystal on the upper chest. She also wore a long white high-waisted skirt that had a faint purple tint along with a purple sash around the waist.

For accessories she wore fray circular earrings and a pair of dull brown bracers. Her long fingernails were also painted a pale lilac.

As she walked towards the only opening in her room which was of course barred so she couldn't escape, she then spots several birds flying by and couldn't help but look at them in jealousy.

To be able to go anywhere you wanted. If only she had the means to escape.

Looking back at her 'bookshelf', unfortunately for her the only books she had that had anything to do with magic manipulation were on healing. Of course she had tried to learn other things on her own by just randomly manipulating magic and seeing if she could create something useful but had no luck and without any kind of help all her efforts were pretty much pointless.

"Of course father refuses to give me anymore books on magic seeing as he intends for me to stay here until the day I die"

Raising her hand, a small green orb manifests in her hand. This particular magic was used for healing minor wounds. Of course while it was useful should she ever get hurt, it was beyond useless should she ever wish to use it to escape.

To think this was all she knew how to do.

*Sigh*

"Will I ever be free?"

Suddenly out of nowhere a large black vortex appears before her followed by a small square object falling out of the vortex. Blinking she then walks towards the small object and picks it up.

"What's this?"

Inspecting the weird metallic object she then notices a round button of sorts and curiosity getting the better of her she then presses it which then creates another vortex.

*Gasp*

Startled at seeing another vortex she accidently drops the device on the floor which then begins to shoot sparks. She was about to pick it up again when the vortex began to act strange and started pulling her in.

Seeing this happen she quickly grabs on to the bedpost and holds on. As she's holding on for dear life since the pull was getting stronger, as she looks back at the vortex it was then that she sensed something dark. Whatever was on the other side of the vortex was pure evil.

Though oddly enough, she didn't know why but she suddenly had this feeling of wanting to let go, like everything was going to be alright.

Seeing as her fingers were slipping and knowing it was inevitable, steeling her nerves she closes her eyes and let's go as it quickly sucks her in along with the device with the vortex itself closing afterwards with Salem's last thoughts being that whatever was on the other side hopefully isn't hostile.

**Otherplace at that exact moment:**

While Naruto was shocked at seeing one of those black vortexes appear out of nowhere, Demogoblin was instantly on guard.

'Did Norman actually find the portal device?'

If it was Norman then he needed to be dealt with quickly. Looking back at Naruto he tells him to be ready for anything.

Seeing the silhouette of a person getting closer both conjure several pumpkin bombs to deal with the threat.

Just as they were about to use their bombs to their shock they see a young woman being tossed out of the vortex who then crashes into Naruto followed by the Portal device dropping near Demogoblin.

**With Salem/Moments Prior:**

She didn't know where she was or where she was being taken seeing as she was being spun around uncontrollably which made it difficult to see anything. The only thing she could make out of was darkness.

"WHERE IS IT TAKING ME?" Salem yelled in fright while inwardly praying that the pull didn't suddenly stop and leave her stranded in the darkness

Suddenly the invisible force that was pulling her became even stronger and it was then that she noticed a bright light up ahead. Just as she's about to reach it she is then blinded by the light followed by crashing into something hard.

'Ow~'

Rubbing her head and trying to regain her bearings while inwardly cursing the device for tossing her out like that, she couldn't help but wonder where the vortex had taken her.

"Well isn't this interesting"

Startled at hearing an unknown voice it was then that Salem noticed she was on top of tall figure in a pointy robe who was looking right at her with his red slitted eyes.

"So you're the one who opened the vortex"

That's it.

I'm well aware Salem knows A LOT more than just healing but I just decided to change things.

Oh and in case anyone is wondering, the device is the Time Dilation Accelerator from Spiderman TAS.

Also does anyone know what Remnant was called before being called Remnant?


End file.
